


Ginny/Apollo

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley meets the god Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny/Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Brain Hurting Fanfic PairerTM!

Ginny started taking long walks in the fields around The Burrow that summer because she couldn't stand to be around Ron. He made her think too much about Harry. She didn't want to think about him at all: not the happy memories, not the infuriating break up, not the danger he'd soon be selflessly casting himself into.

So she sat in the fields and made wreaths and crowns of flowers, instead.

When the golden-haired stranger appeared, she had her wand out and was attempting to Bat-Bogey Hex him before he could even open his mouth. Attempting, because it didn't seem to be working at all.

"Ah, a fiesty one," he'd said, looking impossibly tall and blond and beautiful, and ignoring her increasingly frantic attempts to Stun him. "It's been ages since I met a nymph who did anything but run away."

"I'm not a nymph." Ginny glared at him fiercely.

"You're not a nymph?" He looked her over carefully. "Ah, a human maiden, then. Even better. They rarely put up a fuss."

"'Put up a fuss'? About what? What the hell are you planning to do to me?"

"Ravish you, of course."

For a moment she was struck speechless. Who the hell did this poncy git think he was, sauntering up to her looking more full of himself than Lockhart even and calmly announcing he was here to ravish her?

"Over my dead body," she growled, hoping it really wouldn't come to that, but why weren't spells working on the man? She started surreptitiously looking about for rocks or sticks she could hit him with.

"Oh, I should hope not. That's no fun at all. Plus, then you will be unable to bear my half-divine offspring."

"Half-divine - what kind of a lunatic are you?"

"I'm not a lunatic. I am Apollo," the man announced.

"You're a nutter, is what you are," Ginny muttered. Though if he was telling the truth, however bizarre it seemed, it might explain why magic didn't seem to affect him.

"Are you not honored to be the chosen vessel for my seed, mortal?"

Ignoring her rising panic, Ginny stuck out her chin and said, "I have a name, you know."

'Apollo' just blinked at her. So she ran. If she could just make it to The Burrow, maybe the wards would protect her, or maybe Mum would have a better idea of how to deal with a randy Greek divinity. Come to think of it, setting Mum after him was probably her best bet.

"You will never out-run me, mortal, for my love for you speeds me on!" he called out from behind her, but Ginny had already decided that, assuming anyone would believe her, this was just the sort of situation in which one flouted the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, and had made judicious use of a few Citius charms to speed her progress. The Burrow was in sight.

"Ginny!" her mother yelped when she burst into the house, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it with all her strength, "what on earth?"

Ginny managed a weak smile. "You'll never believe who's out there, Mum."


End file.
